<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buff and Puff by NorahPines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579239">Buff and Puff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahPines/pseuds/NorahPines'>NorahPines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahPines/pseuds/NorahPines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawko gets kidnapped by cultists. This turns out to be... something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buff Helpy/Dawko, Buff Helpy/Lewis Dawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buff and Puff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note: I purposely didn't put too much effort into this. It's like, it's bad, but on purpose, for the purpose of satire. But at the same time, it's good enough, I think, that you could actually enjoy it if you wanted to. Also! Lewis, if you're reading this: I'm not sorry. I honestly just like writing fanfictions about dreams I have (or, in this case, daydreams).<br/>Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a man called <strike>Edd</strike> Lewis. One day in May, he was walking along the sidewalk (with his face mask on, of course, as it was Coronavirus season) when suddenly, he got knocked out with a non-stick frying pan from WinCo Foods. As he passed out, he caught a glimpse of his attacker, but only had time to see that they had a mask on of something with rosy cheeks and pale fur.</p><p>Lewis woke up later, unsure of how much time had passed, then suddenly realized he was in a very fancy hotel room, lying in a king-size bed, and that it was now dark outside. More importantly, he was sure that he was unharmed. As soon as he started to get up, though, his hotel room was invaded by several people who were all wearing black body suits and masks in the image of the face of Helpy from Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator, and T-posing. Lewis suddenly realized- they must have been the ones to knock him out earlier that day! *le dramatic gasp* Confused and startled, Lewis stood still and watched as the Helpy Cultists formed a half-circle around his bed. The cultists started chanting in Latin, and several incredibly ripped demons flew up from the floor as the chanting cultists started glowing and floating in mid-air. Finally, the cultists shouted, “By the power of Buff, transform this man!” and there was a bright flash of light.</p><p>Once the blinding light had subsided, Lewis looked around at his room and the cultists. He didn’t notice anything out of place, so he looked down at himself to see if he’d changed. And indeed, Lewis had, for he was no longer a British man in his mid- to late twenties, but a British woman in her mid- to late twenties! (Fortunately, the clothes Lewis was wearing were very gender-neutral, so she looked about the same, just with longer hair.) One of the cultists, who was wearing tan pants and suspenders over his body suit, and male by the sound of his voice, stepped forward to talk to Lewis. “Lewis,” he said. “We are sorry to have brought this upon you so suddenly, but it could not be prevented, or put off any longer. You have been chosen.”</p><p>“Chosen for what?” Lewis questioned, surprised at her new, feminine voice. “And who chose me, anyway? And why are you all wearing those- oooooohhhhh.”</p><p>“I see you have recognized the face of our Lord,” the cultist responded. “And I’ve guessed that you never guessed that the Buff Helpy Cult from Buff Helpy: The Game was actually real. We’ve kidnapped you because you are the sacrifice for this month. You are the sacrifice who could end all this, in fact. Our Lord has said, if he gets you- the only one who is actively spreading word about him, whether intentional or not- he will retreat into the depths of the SCP laboratory he broke out of, and stay there for 100 years.”</p><p>“But why turn me into a girl first?”</p><p>“It is a small, but vital part of his plan. We have been asked not to tell you, as you will find out shortly.”</p><p>And find out she did. At that moment precisely, there was a knock on the hotel room door, and Buff Helpy himself strode into the room. He was an absolute unit of a lad, and just as buff as the original meme had depicted him. In fact, by the look of him, you could tell that the original meme had not been a meme at all, but in fact, an actual picture of him, but with the background cut out and replaced with white space. He strode across the room toward Lewis, carrying his massive size very impressively, then swiftly knelt down next to the cultist who had been talking to Lewis, and said, “Is this him, Samuel Emily?”</p><p>“It is, my Lord,” Sammy replied.</p><p>“Then your work here is done.”</p><p><br/>At Buff Helpy’s word, the Buff Helpy Cultists left the room in a neat line, led by Sammy. Still bewildered, Lewis started, “Hey, wait a second. He reminds me of–” Buff Helpy placed a single finger over Dawko’s lips. “I know he does,” he said, smiling slightly. “I would tell you why, but it would break the rules of space-time.” He then removed his black spandex shorts. He was hot, which Lewis was into, though she was not proud of it. They did the do. It was crazy cool for both of them.</p><p><br/>Buff Helpy put back on his shorts. “Now,” he started. “Now that I have pumped you full, I must do what I came here to do. First Buff Helpy enters your body, then you enter Buff Helpy’s body.” In a sudden movement, he seized Dawko with both hands and lifted her into the air. He then unhinged his jaw like a snake and tilted Lewis head-first toward his huge, open mouth. Going into a sudden panic, she started wiggling frantically, trying to break free of Buff Helpy’s constrictive grasp. “No! No, put me down! I literally never agreed to any of this beforehand!” Dawko shouted, but Buff Helpy did not hear her, or at least, pretended not to. He started inserting Lewis’ body into his throat. It was a very tight squeeze, and was uncomfortable for both of them. It also rendered Lewis incapable of talking. She thrashed and kicked and flailed, but like Twisted Freddy with Charlie, Buff Helpy did not pay attention, and kept pushing her farther and farther down his gullet, until only her feet were visible. Then Buff Helpy closed his mouth, swallowed a mighty swallow, and Dawko was gone.</p><p>Lewis couldn’t see anything. She was in utter darkness. Then she heard the voice of Buff Helpy as he talked to her from the outside of his body, and he said, “I had to do it, Lewis. I have to get enough protein to keep my body this buff.” Dawko didn’t respond. She was too phased by what had just happened. Her whole body was burning from the stomach acid, and her last thought before she passed out from the pain was, “At least they turned me into a girl first so that that wasn’t gay.” Then the rising acid swallowed her up, and Buff Helpy went back into containment- but only for the next 100 years…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>